


Opening a Door

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Cally convinces Vila to break into Avon's room after the events ofRumours of Death.





	

Vila glared murderously up at Cally as he worked. He was good at multi-tasking.

“He’ll kill me, you know. He’s probably got a booby-trap on the other side of this door that will kill me instantly. Or he’s just there with a gun. Right now, pointing it at me. He won’t shoot you, no, just me because life’s just unfair that way.”

Cally didn’t say anything. She just raised her eyebrows expressively and Vila sighed.

“One day, I’m not going to let any of you boss me around anymore, you know. I’ll just sit back and you’ll all be sorry because you just can’t survive without me.”

Cally still didn’t speak but now, she put a hand on Vila’s shoulder. It wasn’t entirely untrue, of course. Without Vila, their team _would_ suffer and not just because he had skills that none of them had. It would suffer because Vila was the one with the most hope.

She wondered if there was any way that he could give that hope to any of them.

Vila gave the lock a final flick, then knelt back dramatically, covering his face as the door swung open a centimetre. Cally ignored the movement, leaning carefully over him to peer into the room.

Avon was lying in bed, eyes closed, sound asleep. Cally relaxed a tiny bit when she saw that. She had been half-afraid that he might be something worse, after everything that had happened. He didn’t exactly look exactly happy but he was there and he was safe and that was ... important.

“He’s crying,” Vila said quietly.

Cally took a second look It took her a moment to see what Vila had instantly picked up on – the few tears that had sneaked out from Avon’s eyelids, only released once Avon was safely asleep and his body could let go a little.

How very Avon.

She moved quietly over to him, despite Vila’s exaggerated gestures suggesting that she stay back. Avon didn’t stir, even though usually, he was a light sleeper. He lay, more unconscious than Cally had ever seen him before.

When she’d woken up after Auron, Avon had been sitting next to her bed. He had been himself, of course, cool and brisk and blunt. But there had been kindness there too. Comfort, in Avon’s only way. He had wanted to see her all right. 

Despite what Avon said – and he said a lot – he cared deeply.

The past few days had proved that.

Quietly, Cally pulled up a chair and sat next to him. She heard Vila give a gusty sigh and thought that he would go but to her surprise, he walked over and sat himself down.

“I can be a gentlemen. Better for him to kill me first,” he whispered in one of his martyr-like tones.

Cally smiled and touched his hand, not saying anything else. They settled down, letting Avon sleep and waiting for him to wake.

It had been a bad few days. But Cally was sure that somehow, they would get through this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
